


Desmond is a Disaster Uncle

by TheMockingJ3



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton's Mystery Journey
Genre: AU, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Debunked Theories, Gen, LMJ theories, Raymond is Ernest's granddad, Written BEFORE LMJ was released, You know what this map needs?, more dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: It's Kat's birthday, so Desmond gets her a gift.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These oneshots were originally inspired by the ‘30 Day Layton’s Mystery Journey Art/Writing Challenge’ organised by @playpl on Tumblr. They were part of a LMJ series called 'Life in a Journey' but I tweaked that fic to make it canon compliant. These ideas are totally AU but I wanted to repost them after an ask from a lovely anon on Tumblr. Enjoy.

“Awwwww! A _puppy!”_ Kat squealed, lifting the tiny Basset Hound above her head. “I love him!" 

She was so lost in the puppy’s dozy eyes that Hershel had to prompt, "Katrielle…?" 

 _"Oh, right!_ Thank you, Uncle Luke!”

“What are you going to name him?” Luke asked with a grin. 

“Hm…" 

The family smiled fondly as she studied her new pet– all except for Desmond, who slipped out of the Layton household.

Raymond was waiting on the doorstep with a leashed wolf pup, which was supposed to be Katrielle’s present from her _real_ uncle. Even at his ripe old age, Raymond didn’t budge as the wolf scrambled towards Desmond. 

"Is it time fur Miss Kat tae meit her new friend?" 

"Change of plan.” Desmond stomped past him, ignoring the wolf’s whines. He had raised the pup from birth– ensured it was fully trained– only for Luke Triton to steal his thunder. A Basset Hound– what sort of breed was _that?_ How would such a wrinkly weakling defend Katrielle? It was more likely to trip over its own ears! 

Raymond had to run as the wolf chased after Desmond. He puffed, “What happened?" 

"Luke gave her a puppy, that’s what." 

"I’m sure the lass wooldnae object tae having _two_ pups–”

“Could you imagine the scuffles between them?” Desmond glanced down at his wolf’s claws. “He would tear that hound apart, and Katrielle would never forgive me." 

"I think she’d be mair upset tae find out _you’ve_ left her party." 

"That’s exactly my concern!” He suddenly stopped, clenching his fists. _Deep breath._ _Count to ten._ He sighed and turned to Raymond. “I can’t always be there to protect her. What if there comes a time when she has _no one?"_

"Then I’m sure the Basset Hound will be a great comfort,” Raymond replied calmly. 

 _Comfort_ wouldn’t save her from the likes of Targent, Clive Dove or solitude.

A pet could only provide so much protection and company. Katrielle needed someone who could help fight off her enemies– someone to reassure her– someone undyingly loyal… 

“Raymond,” Desmond breathed. “I’ve got it! She needs her own butler!”

Raymond let out a raspy laugh. “I’d dae anythin’ fur Miss Kat, but I’m in nae shape tae resume full time butler duties.” (And yet, he managed to restrain the young wolf when he spotted a cat...) 

“I meant someone _like_ you,” Desmond amended. He hummed. Dutiful, adept butlers didn’t just grow on trees. But then, the apple never fell far from the tree…

Desmond cast his mind back to the rare occasions when Raymond had discussed his family. 

“You have a grandson, don’t you?" 

"Aye,” Raymond said slowly. He didn’t trust Desmond’s devious expression. 

“What was his name again? Oliver? Noah–?”

_“Ernest."_

Desmond hoped he would be as enduring as Ernest Hemingway. (Though, not as insane.)

"Perfect. How fast can he get here?”

“You can’t pit him tae wark,” Raymond protested. “He isnae much younger than Katrielle." 

Desmond shrugged. "She’ll be able to relate to someone her own age.” Kat often complained about being the youngest child. Flora got to travel the world. Alfendi was allowed to stay up until nine…  

“He’s still in school!" 

"At this very moment?" 

"You know it’s a Seturday-”

“Then why not invite Ernest to the party?” Desmond suggested. “He should meet Katrielle– as a friend. " 

"As a _friend,”_ Raymond repeated, “nae a future butler.”

Desmond gave him a crooked smile. “Of course." 

Half an hour later, Desmond returned to the party with Raymond and a young boy in tow. (The wolf pup had been left with Emmy outside.) Ernest was smartly dressed in a white shirt. The only addition Desmond had made was a red bow tie, similar to the one he had worn as a child.

"Where have you been?” Hershel whispered as they entered the living room.

“We just went to pick up Raymond’s grandson,” Desmond announced, aiming a superior smile in Luke’s direction. He put his hand on Ernest’s shoulder and pushed him towards Kat. “May I present… Ernest Greeves!" 

"I-it’s nice to meet you all.” Ernest offered his hand to Katrielle. He didn’t bow, but it was a polite introduction nonetheless. 

Kat stared at the hand before she shook it. “You… too–”

There was an impatient yap. Her attention instantly returned to the Basset Hound. “What’s wrong, Sherl?" 

"Make sure he goes _outside_ this time,” Alfendi hollered from the settee. 

“Don’t worry,” Luke laughed. “He just wants to play.”

Desmond gave him a sideways glare. 

“Okay!” Kat picked up a blue ball and threw it across the room. _“Fetch!”_

‘Sherl’ went scampering after the ball.  

There was a call from Emmy. “ _Incoming!”_

The wolf pup burst into the room and made a beeline for the ball, breaking a lamp. Emmy appeared in the doorway and pointed at Desmond. “His plan–  not mine.”

Desmond grinned and declared, “Happy birthday, Katrielle.”

Ernest offered to tidy up the lamp, but Raymond put a hand on his shoulder. “No. I think Desmond should handle this one.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory beach episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, they're out of character...

“I’m sizzling like a hot dog,” Sherl quipped.

Kat sat up from her beach towel, lowered her glasses and squinted at him. “Did Uncle Desmond come up with that one?”

Sherl flopped over on his back in reply.

Ernest chuckled as he poured Sherl a bowl of water. “How is your uncle doing? Grandfather hasn’t mentioned him in a while…”

Not since Desmond’s temper tantrum at Scotland Yard. In fairness, it was after he learned about his brother’s disappearance…

Kat put her glasses back on and lay down. For once– _just this once_ – she didn’t want to worry about her family or the day-to-day mysteries of London. It was the very reason why she, Sherl and Ernest had traveled to a beach in East Sussex, where no one would recognize her.

Sighing contently, she dug her toes into the warm sand and listened to lap of the waves.

“Layton!”

Was she imagining things? Maybe it was just a seagull–

_“Katrielle Layton!”_

“Don’t look now,” Sherl groaned.

Ernest murmured, “Kat–“

“Yeah, I heard her.”

She sat up with a grunt and glared at Emiliana Perfetti. Emiliana, who had worn her smart dress, a tie and high boots to a boiling hot _beach._ Was it really a coincidence that she was here?

Kat’s suspicions were confirmed when Emiliana held up a newspaper like it was the Holy Grail.   

“I _told_ you that museum robbery was the work of a simple thief!  _Living mummy my foot!”_

Kat blinked. “You followed us all the way here just to brag about _that?”_

Emiliana nodded. Ernest and Sherl glanced at each other, dreading the oncoming battle of wits.

“Good for you.” Kat resumed her sunbathing.

Sherl let out a panting laugh.

There was a huff from Emiliana. “Doesn’t that make you feel airheaded and _inferior?_ ”

“Nah...” Kat rolled onto her stomach, smiling lazily up at her rival. “I grew up with an older brother. He’d always act like he was the  _smartest_ when really, I think he was trying to impress me.”

Despite that… despite _everything,_ she wished he was here. It had been years since their last family beach day...

“I don’t need to impress _you_ ,” Emiliana scoffed.

“Shame you travelled so far for nothing.”

Ernest tried to diffuse the tension between them. “You’re more than welcome to sit with us, Miss Perfetti–“

“You’re not helping,” Sherl interrupted.

“–We’ve brought a flask of tea and some sandwiches if you’d like some.”

 _“Tea_ inthis weather? I think I’ll pass…” Emiliana trailed off as her stomach grumbled. (How _unladylike!)_

“Is that a _yes_ to sandwiches?” Kat asked sweetly.

“…Only if you have tuna.”

  


End file.
